


Koromaru, Dog Teacher Extraordinaire

by recursiveMAX420



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recursiveMAX420/pseuds/recursiveMAX420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A P3 kink meme prompt. Minato can use nearly every weapon, but how does he learn how to use them? Koromaru, with the help of Aigis, teaches him to use his knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koromaru, Dog Teacher Extraordinaire

"Woof!" Koromaru drops a knife next to your feet. "Woof!" He looks at you expectantly.

"Koromaru-san would like to teach you to use knives."

You stare at the knife for a moment, not sure whether the dog would want you to use your hands or hold it in your mouth like he does.

Pick it up…

**With your hands.**

And put it in your mouth.

Take Koromaru for a walk.

"Arf!" Koromaru bounds away and comes back with another knife in his mouth.

"Koromaru-san wishes to go to Naganaki Shrine to teach you properly. I shall accompany you, if you'd like."

Let Aigis join?

**No, you can translate Koromaru's dogspeak well enough.**

Yes, you don't have a clue what that dog is saying.

_Your intelligence isn't high enough to translate dog-talk._

Let Aigis join?

No, you can translate Koromaru's dogspeak well enough.

**Yes, you don't have a clue what that dog is saying.**

At Naganaki Shrine…

"Woof, woof!" Koromaru runs around a large tree. "Woof!" He runs away from the tree, and then back at it in full force, slashing at the tree while still, somehow, managing not to damage the tree much at all. Koromaru stops and walks back over to you and sits down, "Arf!"

"Koromaru-san would like you to try now. He asks that you try not to injure the tree because this is only practice."

You run at the tree and lightly slash it, but somewhere between your slashing and the running, you trip and fall over.

Koromaru growls. "Koromaru-san is not impressed." He shows you again, sits back down and barks. It is your turn.

You decide not to run too fast so you don't trip and manage to get a good few strikes in before Koromaru starts barking again. You take a glance at Aigis. "Koromaru-san says that at most, you can only get three slashes in before you must pull back, and that is only if you critical." Koromaru barks again. "He would like me to add that he doesn't expect you to critical as much as he does." You scowl. When did dogs have such high expectations for their comrades? Koromaru barks twice more and runs off. It is time for his frolicking. "Koromaru-san says that he has taught you enough today, and now he will play. He also said that you did well for a beginner knife-user. He is impressed."

Koromaru sits down in front of you with something in his mouth. Got **Traesto Gem**!

You depart Naganaki Shrine with Koromaru and Aigis. You also decide never to use knives in battle, or face the mocking wrath of never being better than the dog.


End file.
